


Secret Admirer (AU)

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You just moved to a new town and you don’t know anyone there. When you receive flowers on your doorstep every morning, it’s your job to figure out who they come from.





	Secret Admirer (AU)

You weren’t going anywhere in life right now. All your friends were either getting their degree, having kids, getting married or something else. But you? You just went to work, came home, went to bed and did it all over again. On the weekends, you usually stayed in and either cleaned or read. Your life wasn’t an exciting one but you didn’t mind.

You just moved to a new neighborhood so you could be closer to your job. You didn’t know the area all that well but didn’t have time to greet the new neighbors because you were late for work. You got ready as fast as you could before rushing out the door. The reason you closer was because someone stole your car and it hasn’t been found yet. You didn’t have money to buy a new one and the house you managed to rent was from a friend so you got a discounted rent price. That is why you had to walk to work.

Again, you didn’t mind because you enjoyed the view. However, this time you needed to go. You were upset you didn’t have time to visit some of the stores on the way to work but you would do that tomorrow. As you were rushing down the street, you weren’t looking where you were walking and ran right into someone.

You yelped and was about to fall, expecting to meet concrete but two strong hands stopped you. You looked up into beautiful hazel eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked and helped you steady yourself.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I should have watched where I was walking.

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled and you blushed a bit.

“I’m sorry, I’m late for work.” You bowed your head and walked past him, feeling eyes on you the whole time. You looked back at him just as you turned a corner and saw him already watching you. That should have freaked you out a bit but it didn’t. The man was really attractive and you hated that you were in such a rush. You normally would have stopped and introduced yourself but you were already 20 minutes late.

* * *

After a long day at work, you walked home, passing by the store you met the attractive man at. Now that you weren’t in a rush, you took a moment to notice the store. It was a flower shop which meant that mean must work here. You faintly noticed an apron on him but if you were being honest with yourself, you were more interested in the color of his eyes than the clothes he was wearing.

The flower shop was closed and you decided to come back tomorrow morning and introduce yourself. You walked away and back to your house, passing by some pretty ones. You looked around and noticed some of your neighbors out and about. You waved at them as you passed until you got to your house.

Now, it was time to relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning, when you got ready for work, you wanted to stop by the flower shop because you wanted to see the attractive man again and hopefully get his name. You walked out of your house and the first thing you saw was a bouquet of pink carnations in a vase on your porch railings. You walked closer to them and looked around but no one was out here.

You saw a small card attached to it and you picked it up, reading it.

_You must be an Angel because humans can’t look that beautiful._

You blushed when you finished but there was no signature on it. Who sent this to you? You didn’t know anyone. The first person you thought of was the man at the flower shop but how could he have known where you lived? He didn’t even know you.

You took the flowers inside your house and smiled before placing the card inside your purse. You left the house and started your trek to work. When you rounded the corner, you saw the attractive man putting flowers on display in front of his store. You smiled lightly before walking to him. As you approached him, he looked up and smiled at you as if he knew you.

“Hi, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn’t mean to run into you.” You smiled at him.

“It’s fine, really. I’m Jared, by the way.” He held out his hand and you shook it.

“Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You off to work again?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yeah. It’s walking distance which is good. Someone stole my car. I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear this. You just met me.” You blushed and turned away but he stopped you.

“No, don’t go. It’s okay. I’m sorry your car got stolen.”

“Yeah, me too. You live around here? I just moved here to get closer to work.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, I live next door to you. I saw you walking home yesterday. I would have come say hi but my dog was acting up. He hates baths.” Jared chuckled.

“Oh, it’s nice to know someone then.” You checked your watch.

“You need to go?” He asked.

“Yeah, Sorry. Maybe I’ll see you around.” You smiled at him but he picked a flower for you and handed it to you.

“Take it.” You blushed and took the yellow sunflower he offered.

“Thanks, Jared.” You walked away from him and smelled the flower. He was really nice and super cute. You couldn’t wait to tell your best friend about this man.

* * *

“I’m telling you, Janine, this man was gorgeous.” You said as you walked out of your house to go to work.

“Way to go Y/N. Make a move.” Your friend giggled.

“Yeah, like I’ll be able to do that,” You trailed off when you saw another bouquet of flowers sitting on your porch railing. But this time they were yellow daffodils.

“What’s wrong?” Janine asked.

“You know how I told you about the mysterious flowers I got?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there’s another bouquet right in front of me. But this time they’re daffodils.” You said, walking over to them and seeing a small card.

“Wow, is there another card?” She asked.

“Yeah. Listen to this: You have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen.” You smiled while reading this, feeling the blush spread down your neck.

“Holy shit. You totally have a secret admirer.” Janine gasped.

“From who? I only know one person.”

“Maybe it’s him! You did say he worked at a flower shop.”

“Yeah, but it can’t be him. He doesn’t know me. Plus, I smiled to lots of my neighbors yesterday. It could be any one of them.” You picked the flowers up and brought them in your house, placing them next to the carnations.

“Yeah, mhm, keep telling yourself that.” You could hear her grin on the other line.

“Okay, I’m going to hang up now.” You chuckled.

“Make a move, okay? You might enjoy it.” She giggled before hanging up on you. You chuckled and put the note in your purse before walking out of the house and to work. You passed by the flower shop and there was Jared, handing out flowers to kids as they passed by.

“You know, you’re going to lose a profit if you keep handing out flowers.” You teased and he looked at you with a smile. You smiled back at him as you walked to him.

“How are you?” He asked, handing you a rose he snipped from one of his plants. You blushed and took it.

“Better now. Hey, do you know of any good places to eat around here? I haven’t finished packing and I can’t stand take out any more.” You giggled.

“Yeah, actually. Hey, wanna eat together? I could use the company and I could show you around town?” You stared at him and bit your lower lip before nodding.

“Sure, that sounds fun. I have to go to work but come by at 7? Does that work?”

“Works perfectly.” He smiled and you nodded. You left his side and was blushing the whole time you were walking down the street. You couldn’t wait for tonight to come.

Later that night, you were getting ready when you heard the doorbell ring. You walked over to the door and smiled when you saw it was Jared. You opened the door and let him inside.

“Hi, I’m almost ready. Make yourself at home.” You left to put the finishing touches on your outfit before joining him by the door.

“Beautiful flowers,” Jared said, pointing to the two vases of flowers.

“Thanks, they were a gift. Two mornings in a row, I found them outside of my door. Weird but I like it. I don’t know who it’s from.” You said, leaving your house with him.

“Really? No clue?”

“None. It could be anyone. You know, they look like the flowers from your shop…” You trailed off as you walked to his car.

“My shop? The only flower shop in town? Hmmm, that’s weird.” Jared laughed before opening the door for you. You blushed and got in, the flowers forgotten soon after. You and Jared spent the night together, having a lot of fun. You had a lovely dinner and after that, you took a walk around town while he showed you the best places to be.

You had a fun time, you don’t remember a time when you were laughing that hard. You were glad to have met Jared. He was an awesome man.

* * *

When you walked out of the house the next morning, you expected to see another bouquet of flowers and there they were. You smiled and walked to the vase of lilies before searching for the card. When you found it, you read it immediately.

_Even when the day is dull, you are the sunshine that lights up my world._

You smiled widely and smelled the flowers before bringing them inside. You wished you knew who was sending these. You didn’t feel weirded out by these like you should have. They made you feel like you were in high school again, smiling over something a crush would do to you.

You placed the note in your bag before leaving for work. You smiled when you saw Jared working in his shop. You walked in and he turned around to greet the customer. He smiled when he saw you before walking over to you.

“Hi,” You said and he grinned at you before snipping a tulip before handing it to you. “You know, I should pay for these.”

“Nah, this is nothing. So, get any more flowers this morning?”

“Actually, yes. Some lilies. Three different kinds of flowers in three days. I wonder who it is.” You said, taking the flower from his hand.

“Are lilies your favorite?”

“No. Orchids are. They’re simple and small. I love those. Well, thanks for the flower. I have to go to work. You free tonight?”

“I could be open for you. What did you have in mind?” He chuckled.

“Wanna keep me company while I unpack? I know, it sounds boring but I have alcohol.”

“I’ll be there. 7 again?”

“Yeah.” You smiled and left his store, wearing that smile all the way to work.

* * *

Last night, you and Jared had a fun time. He helped you unpack which was good because you made a reasonable dent in the number of boxes you had. He helped take some of the stress of moving off your shoulders. You wanted to leave a little earlier to thank him and when you left the house, you saw a beautiful bouquet of orchids sitting on the railing.

You smiled, putting the pieces into place. Jared was the only person you’ve been hanging out with. He was the only one you told about your love for orchids. It was him leaving the flowers. It was obvious, you didn’t really know anyone else. There was another note and you grabbed it and read it.

_The sun is there so that we appreciate the day. The moon is there so that we appreciate the nighttime. You exist so that I can truly appreciate what it is to be in love._

With a small squeal, you brought them inside and tucked the note in your purse. You quickly left your house, excited to talk to him. You had a ton of fun with him and if you were making this big of an impact on him, you must have been doing something right. You’ve waited a long time for the right man to come along and now here he was. You weren’t letting him go.

When you got to the store and saw Jared talking with a customer, you couldn’t help but smile. You walked in just as the customer left the counter.

“Hey, Y/N,” Jared said, immediately getting a new flower and handing it to you. You blushed and took it. Jared turned around to get some more flowers off the high shelf. It was now or never.

“Hey, Jared. You know, if I exist so you can know love, then you exist so I can know happiness.” He froze what he was doing and turned around, staring at you.

“What?” He asked and you chuckled before pulling the cards you collected and put them on the table.

“Have you been stalking me?” You teased. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Come on, I tell you yesterday I love orchids and there is a beautiful bouquet of orchids on my porch. No one else knows but my best friend and she’s in the next state.” You said before putting the card back in your purse.

“Did you mean what you said before?” He asked, talking about your little confession.

“Tell you what, come over for dinner. I’m cooking and we can talk about it.” You grinned before winking at him. You turned around and walked out of his store to get to work.

“Y/N.” You turned around and saw Jared catching up with you. He just smiled and brought you close before pressing his lips against yours lightly. You smiled and kissed him harder. Yeah, you were not letting him go. He pulled away with a smile.

“7 o’clock, okay?” You whispered before pulling away.

“Yes, ma’am.” You laughed as you walked away, glad to have met Jared. He was something special.


End file.
